a deleted scene
by EndlessDream91
Summary: A deleted scene I thought should have been in the third movie... When Adam and Charlie resolved their little fight


This is my first Mighty Duck story and I do not own any of the characters. 

Deleted Scene

Charlie came into the Ice rink and saw Adam shooting some pucks in the goal. The JV team just finished practice. Charlie wanted to skate on the ice again. Yesterday the ducks skated around playing some street hockey.

Just like the old times. It was first time being on the ice since Hans died but he felt like it was something he had to do. He skated to where Adam was. "hey Banksie you wanna play some one on one?" he asked getting Adam attention. he thought he would see a smile on Adam face but he showed no emotions. "I don't think so. We might get into another fight." Charlie sighed. He thought maybe him and Adam found common ground after playing together yesterday. He was wrong.

"aww man Banksie I'm sorry. I wished that was enough but I guess not." Banks just rolled his eyes. "Charlie a sorry isn't just going to cut it." he says. He skated up to Charlie after putting his gloves and sticks down.

"Charlie you were my best friend. You were like a brother to me man and when I tried to tell you that I had nothing to do with any of the pranks what did you do, you shoved it in my face. When McGill pushed me into the goal post I had felt this terrible pain but it wasn't because some guy smashed my head into a goal post it was because of who it was. McGill was one of my best friends before I met the ducks and he just betrayed me like that just because I was on another team. I never once thought I had to worry about that with you. To feel that pain again and you were the cause. You proved me wrong and Charlie you wanna know something it hurts me to say that." Charlie looked at Adam and saw something he never saw in Adam eyes. Fear. Charlie rubbed his hand over his forehead. "man I'm sorry I made you feel that way I just I was just so mad with this school and all it's prep-"

"I am a prep. Remember Charlie. You said it your-self."

"Adam I was just pissed that's all."

"no you were just finally getting it out. When have I ever bragged about being rich or when have ever thrown it in your face." Charlie looks at him when Adam asked that question. "every single day. Adam." Adam looks at him confused.

" you are so good Adam. You were the best player on the team and you made varsity on the first day of practice-"

"and you think it's because I have money. I'm good because I practiced my ass off Charlie. I practiced every single day for my dad and for coach Riley and for you guys. When I was on the hawks all I was taught was 'it's not worth winning if you can't win big' and that was why I played then I come on the ducks and you guys teach me that I should play because it is fun. The ducks made me realize why I play hockey. Not the money, or the hawks or anybody else. The ducks are more of a family then my real family and you think that I'm just going to ditch you guys in a instance. If you think that is true then you don't really know me at all." Adam looks like he was about to cry.

Charlie felt horrible for making him feel like that. "the varsity never told me anything. They told me what they were going to do at that dinner after we left. I would have never told you guys it was cool if I knew that they were going to do that."

"how was I suppose to know. Everything I knew was changing right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. Bombay ditched us and gave us the coach from hell and you weren't even on our team anymore. It just changed."

"it wasn't the only one." Adam said in a quieter tone now. " Charlie come on, how could you walk out on the Ducks?" this question made Charlie snap.

"because there was no more ducks anymore. Haven't you been listening to me? My best friend was on Varsity, the only coach I ever had was ditching us and this coach who I thought was an Pro drop out took away my C."

"just because you don't have a c on your jersey you think your not the captain. You think just because I was wearing a warrior jersey I'm a warrior now. The ducks wouldn't have lasted this long if it wasn't for you. A C on your Jersey doesn't prove that you are the captain and nobody told you that you a had to prove it. You are the captain of the ducks Charlie and only you need to know that." Adam pointed out.

Charlie's looks on his face soften. "oh gosh you're right. Everybody was right and I was just to damn stubborn to realize it." he said softly. "just because I'm on varsity doesn't make me a warrior. I am a duck at heart and I will always be a duck no matter what team I'm on. You know who taught me that." he asked. Charlie looks at him Questionable. "you did man."

"I just want everything to go back to the way it use to be."

"but it can't that's why we have to move on. Grow up. Can't you see we don't have a lot of time left and we have to stick together." Charlie looks up at Adam and made sure he knew what he was going to say.

"look I'm sorry for what I said to you, done to you and I would really like to have my best friend back and I will understand if you don't want to accept my apologies but I want you to know that I am telling you the truth now. I did not mean any of the things I told you and if I could take it all back I would because you are my brother and I never wanted to hurt you. So I'm sorry Adam." Adam doesn't answer Charlie nods then skates away slowly. Adam watches him skate and chuckles. He skates over to him and throws his arm over his shoulder almost knocking Charlie over but Charlie stands his ground. "spazway. You should give somebody time to think about it." Charlie looks straight at Adam.

"does this mean-" Adam just smiles "you wanna hang out tonight?" Adam says and Charlie hugs him and Adam returns it. Then they heard a roar of clapping and turned to see the team clapping at them. Charlie turned and put his arm over Adam shoulder and they skated towards them. "so the liquid nitrogen. That was so classic." Adam says. Charlie laughed. " I thought you would like it."

How was that for my first story…Please review


End file.
